


Little Things

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cedric's outnumbered, Conrad's very amused, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sarna is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Cedric finds himself on the losing side of an argument with his brother and wife.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff/Romantic Prompt: "You're cute when you're worried.".

Conrad sighed as he leaned against the door frame and watched as the little noble smacked Cedric upside his head. “Would you stop being such a mother hen?” The woman snapped as she glared up at him. “I’m barely even three months into this and you’re already starting with this! I am not some helpless little damsel needing your constant assistance!”.

“I know that! I just…..I know I’m away more than I should be and last time I checked, we’re expecting twins, not a single baby.” Cedric answered kindly as he moved towards his wife and gently rested his hand on the baby bump. “Conrad and I were early by…..”.

“Three weeks.” Conrad supplied when his brother looked towards him. “And Ma’s situation was different, Sid. She was still very active late into her pregnancy with us while Sarna’s just supervising the political crud.”.

“You mean fixing what you call a political system and organizing Clan Rau’s affairs.” Sarna stated as she smiled at Conrad who shrugged.

“That’s what I said.”.

Cedric sighed as he gently cupped the side of Sarna’s face which caused her to look up at him with a slight smile. “You know I worry about you.”.

“I know, and you’re cute when you’re worried. It absolutely ruins that stern hardass image you have going, love.” Sarna said as she reached up to grab his collar and pull him down into a kiss, which caused Conrad to make a gagging noise. “Oh, hush you!”.

Cedric blushed a bit and cast a look at Conrad who smirked at him. “Shut up, Con.”.

“But you’re so adorable when you’re worried, big brother.” Conrad teased which caused his sister-in-law to start laughing while Cedric started to blend right in with his fiery hair.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
